Kirika Hoshino
Kirika Hoshino is one of the main characters of Sonic Rhythm Pretty Cure! Her alter-ego is Cure Sound. Bio Appearance In civilian form, she has dark blonde hair that is straight and a bit long and bright pink eyes. She wears heart earrings and has a dragon tattoo on her arm near her right shoulder, and has tattoo of stars at the same location on her left arm. In warmer months, Kirika wears a pink and blue striped shirt with blue short sleeves, small white pants and white heels. In colder months, she wears a long sleeved version of her summer shirt and wears a blue jacket with large buttons. Kirika wears pink pants with blue star accents on the sides with a brown belt that has a gold musical note shaped buckle, and her knee high boots are blue with gold and pink stars hanging down from the top. Her school uniform is a hot pink sailor dress with a white trim, a black skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes. As Cure Sound, her hair lengthens, brightens to light blonde, and her eyes stay pink. She wears a hot pink hairbow and a blue choker. She wears a pink dress with blue trims, a pink frilly skirt over blue short pants, and blue shoes. She wears blue arm warmers with a pink trim. In the second half of the season, her dress changes to a dark blue, midriff-bearing top with pale pink trims, and hot pink shorts. She also wears dark blue fingerless gloves with her blue arm warmers, and her choker changes from blue to dark blue, and her hairbow from hot pink to pale pink. Personality Kirika is a loud and popular girl and she aspires to be an idol. She is a lead singer of Enerjetik, a popular pop band in Sonic Town, and her intro has her flying into the stage in her jetpack, which she says is her favorite thing about performing especially when there are lots of people watching and cheering. Her catchphrasebis "THAT SOUNDS..." whenever she is shocked, disappointed, or otherwise finds out something exciting. She is terrible at academics and she pays someone to do her homework for her. Relationships Skylar Wallace - Kirika may be popular because of her cheerful idol charm, she admits Skylar is better at academics and athletics than her, but she will one day match her at both. Etymology Kirika - Natural Beauty in Japanese Hoshino - Star Field in Japanese History The lone child in her family. Her mother was an idol and now a Springforward Middle School singing teacher and Kirika wanted to continue the Hoshino family's singing legacy so she became an idol singer. She dreams of touring the world singing her songs. Cure Sound The whooshing noise of the airplane, Cure Sound! Cure Sound is Kirika Hoshino's alter-ego. She represents the sound of an airplane's flight. She transforms using the phrase "Pretty Cure, Sonic Rhythm Live!" Attacks * Sound Break * Sound Turbo Team Attacks * Sound Break Star Missile * Rhythm Fly-Over * Love Contrails Songs THAT SOUNDS... Like Love YOU SOUND... So Cool Star Fields are meant to shine Category:Cures Category:Sonic Rhythm Pretty Cure! characters